Slayer Season Six
by MHParry
Summary: Extraterrestrials release an ancient secret to the slayers, the God's Witnesses cult attacks again, Kate assassinates a cult leader, a massive battle ensues, acts of violence and revenge between slayers and cultists, Kaitlyn becomes a cop. Leprechauns.
1. Episode 76

**MEET THE PARENTS**

It is the middle of the night when Kaitlyn wakes up to hearing faint crying coming from the front yard. Kate walks over opens the door and finds Brian crying on the front steps. She asks what's wrong and he explains his grief over the loss of his parents. Kaitlyn talks with him more and the next morning Kaitlyn talks to Willow privately. Kaitlyn asks Willow to perform a resurrection spell on Brian's mother and father but Willow explains that it is dangerous. One tiny thing wrong can completely ruin the spell. Then the parents will have to be killed again by reversing the spell. That means future attempts of making the spell will fail. Resurrection is a one time thing. Kaitlyn says for her to just do it and do it right by performing it where there is no distraction. That night Kaitlyn drives to Brian's old house alone and goes in to check around it. After a few minutes she is attacked by vampires and assassin vampires. Kaitlyn fights them off and gets home. Willow the next morning returns from the spell and they wait. The doorbell rings and they stand up.

Spike runs to the door and Kaitlyn and Willow yell "don't!".

He opens the door and says "Pizza!".

He pays the guy and he leaves. Spike sits down on the couch and starts eating it. Kate hits him upside the head and says that he doesn't even need to eat. Ten minutes later to door knocks and Kaitlyn walks over slowly and listens. Willow sees it is a man and woman. Kaitlyn opens it and it is Brian's parents and they spell worked perfectly. Brian sees them and they are reunited.


	2. Episode 77

**STUDENT VAMPIRE**

The weekend is over and school is back in session. The first few periods go fine. Suddenly a fight breaks out and Kaitlyn watches as three students vamp out. Unknown to Kaitlyn, during the weekend the Gothic students went to a Goth party and were turned to vampires. Kaitlyn runs out of the classroom and starts to fight off the vampires. Brian joins in and the two of them fight off the three. Then four more vamp out and kill two kids. Kate and Brian kill them too. After school Kate goes back home and gets Spike. She tells him to find out where people are getting turned. He heads out, checking different places and talks to vampires and demons. Eventually he gets some good information and they go out with Faith to the site where the Goth parties are held. They find the spot and vampires and Wicca cult members come out and attack. They fight them off and kill them.


	3. Episode 78

**VISITORS**

One night while patrolling the neighborhood, May Lin takes a short cut home through the forest. Along the way she hears a very loud rumbling that suddenly goes away. She turns around and watches as a large aircraft moving slowly flies over head in the air. There is a little breeze created by it and it seems in the shape of a triangle. She watches as it hovers to a stop and lights a beam to the ground and blasts off. May Lin runs over and sees a design, about three feet wide, burnt into the grass and dirt. She runs home and tells the only person who will truly believe what she saw. Kaitlyn listens to her and in the morning, they drive out and walk to the site. Kate, May Lin and Willow, stare at the design for a few minutes and Willow says it could be an ancient Celtic symbol. Willow takes a picture and they head back. Willow finds the symbol is Celtic for 'CONTACT'. Kaitlyn quickly sets up a small camp site and with May Lin and Spike, they wait. They fall asleep and wake up to rumbling. Kaitlyn grabs her gun and Spike vamps out. May Lin gets in a fighting stance. Then bright white and blue lights appear 150 feet into the forest. Kate lowers her gun and watches as more lights light up and a door opens giving off more light. Kaitlyn places her gun in her holster, Spike and May Lin wondering what the hell she is doing. She starts to walk toward the lights slowly but then beings appear floating from the craft and float over to the three. Spike changes back to normal and May Lin stands normal. Kate goes to say something as the lead alien speaks in ancient Chinese. May Lin understands what it is saying. It says that a day is coming to the humans very soon. A day that the aliens have gone through. The aliens want to help prevent this disaster by warning them and giving them knowledge of what will happen. They are told that God will go to war with the devil and the humans will end up caught in the middle. God and the Devil will fight to the death and the humans will be mostly ruined. The aliens say there will be a sign. Most humans will die and all cities will be destroyed. God is not there to protect the humans but to get revenge on the Devil for going against him. The aliens also say a savior will arise. This person will give their life to save the human world by using the solar energies to destroy both God and the Devil. The aliens have used their superior knowledge to predict the human culture's demise. They say this savior will use their power and life to kill God and the Devil and save the humans forever. This person WILL achieve but they are not sure who it is. They also say they will return with one last message. The aliens give a gift and leave. After they go the open the gift and it is a small I-Pod sized computer palm pilot. It activates and says in English, press this button when in desperate need of help. Never press for small emergencies.


	4. Episode 79

**FRIEND IN NEED OF HELP**

Demons and vampires searching for a way to kill Kate without fighting her found one way to do it. They kidnap one of Willow's very old friends, someone she lost contact with during childhood. This friend is also a witch. The demons kidnap the friend and prepare to use her to take her power and knowledge to destroy all the slayers. They will merge two other spells to create an orb of energy that will remove the powers from the slayers and Council. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn receives an odd letter in the mail from the department of justice. She is being tested so the state can decide whether to give her police status or if she is required to take the standard college courses. If they approve and she passes all the tests, she will receive a certificate saying she is a qualified police officer. She wonders why. She had applied to colleges for criminal justice courses and to police academies. Meanwhile, Willow's old friend releases a spell that follows Willow around. It blasts across miles in seconds to find Willow. Willow is working when the spell reaches her. She suddenly senses it and knows someone is in trouble. Willow makes a mental connection with the sender of the spell message and she speaks to the person telepathically. She learns it is her old friend and gets home to tell everyone what's happening. The slayers and Willow head out and follow the glowing orb to where Willow's friend Kayla is and after 12 hours of driving they arrive tired in North Carolina. They get to the spot where Kayla is and find heavy resistance and two dead cops. They run in and start to fight the demons. Meanwhile, barricaded in a room, the vampires are performing the spell to activate the energy orb and remove the slayer's and Council's powers. Kate blasts her way through and shoots the vampires. Willow gets to Kayla and gets her untied and to safety. Faith and May Lin finish the other demons. Kaitlyn and an assassin vampire fight alone in a the basement for about 10 minutes. Kaitlyn kills it finally. They get to a hotel and then drive home the next day. Willow and Kayla catch up on old times.


	5. Episode 80

**ANOTHER ATTACK**

Max and Kaitlyn are hanging out with Spike, Shawn and Faith when Giles calls to have a meeting. They all head over to Giles house and they listen. Giles says the Slayers Council has information claiming the God's Witness cult are going to attack different locations around the United States in order to prevent the U.S. from stopping their operations. Meanwhile the terrorist God's Witnesses have begun. Suddenly at the Wall Street stock exchange a truck with a bomb goes off in front of the building. Then another bomb goes off at the Department of the Interior in Washington DC. The U.S. immediately believes it is Al-Qaida. Faith, May Lin and Kate head out to Washington DC. Meanwhile more explosions rock the U.S. The cult terrorists bomb the Treasury Department and the main gates to the United Nations. They speed their way down to Washington DC at 120 mph. Willow uses a spell to make it to police as if Kate's car wasn't there, so they won't be pulled over. Then, hundreds of vampires prepare to destroy the White House. The cult leaders, so happy with how well the plans are going that they now plan to take over. They are hidden underground getting, guns, swords and other stuff to kill any guards. Kate speeds faster but they are running out of time. Finally they make it just as the vampires begin the come out and run to the White House which is several blocks west from them. Kaitlyn arrives and the spell wears off the car. Kaitlyn speeds into a group of vampires, running them down. They all get out and start to fight off the vampires. A military unit arrives after getting a call about hundreds of people with weapons running through the streets. They fight and the army unit opens fire. They report the people aren't human and the U.S. National Guard arrives and starts using mounted guns that rip the vampires apart with sprays of bullets. Kaitlyn, May Lin and Faith get back in the car and speed away and stop and watch as the military attacks and destroys the vampire army. Kate then sees a truck speed by with the God's Witnesses symbol on the side of it and they turn and chase after it. They follow it to a government building and watch as a group of cult members run away from the truck. May Lin runs to it and jumps in to disarm the bomb inside. Kate decides to chase after the cultists and Faith backs the car up and runs to the truck also. Kate fights and kill the cultists and May Lin disarms the bomb. They head back home the next day.


	6. Episode 81

**HATRED**

The attacks against the U.S. have enraged the Americans and now support for the war in Iraq and on terror have skyrocketed again. No one knows the attacks were really done by God's Witness cult terrorists. The leaders of the cult are angry and so is the Devil. He is disappointed at the failure the cult continues to have. The Devil commands the cult terrorists to kill the other religions to prove they are truly working hard for him. They plan to destroy as many religions as possible. Cultists and vampires go out to assassinate the new Pope. Kate and the rest are back in New York and learn of this from Spike, who has been going around 'interrogating' other vampires. They alert the Council who says the Pope is already lost, so don't bother attempting to save him. They say to stop any attacks in the U.S. They head out separately to stop attacks and save lives. Faith goes to Boston to protect the U.S. Catholic leadership. Kate goes down to New York City to kill any cult squads. Buffy and Angel stay on the west coast and protect people out there. Shawn goes with Faith. Spike with Kaitlyn and the others spread to different areas within the Tristate area. They each locate and kill off the cult death squads and save the targets.


	7. Episode 82

**ACT OF WAR**

After a week of investigation the government finds the God's Witnesses are the ones that attacked. The can't invade and shut down a religion so they create a unit that is to destroy the forces of darkness. The government sent out the Death Unit, part of a secret program. They start out by locating the largest areas with paranormal threats and head out to the place and kill off the whole threat. Meanwhile Kaitlyn and the rest of the group are doing there daily routine. Giles is working and so is Kate. She is an armed security guard at WalMart Middletown. Shawn is out with friends being themselves. Spike is walking around killing vampires he can find. While at work, Kaitlyn has to deal with another vampire. This time it is shoplifting and Kaitlyn stabs it in the chest with a wooden pole nearby. May Lin is out and gets in a fight with some vampires. Meanwhile, the U.S. decides not to announce that the cult attacked. They send in a unit to kill the God's Witnesses leader but they fail due to demon protection.


	8. Episode 83

**KILL SHOT**

Kate is nearing graduating high school. She has also completed several important certified courses and has gone into training from the state. Meanwhile this is happening, Kaitlyn also has to deal with the new attacks by the God's Witnesses. Angry and frustrated over these new threats, Kaitlyn decides to head out to New York City. Meanwhile Willow and Giles are researching the apocalypse and are trying to pin point the date. They can of course tell the end is near since cult terrorist and vampire, demon activity is growing. Kate drives down to Brooklyn and stops at a building and climbs up to a roof top. After four hours of waiting on top she watches through a high power sniping scope as the leader of the God's Witnesses terrorist organization, walk out from the buildings and towards a limousine. She takes aim at his head and fires one single round. The leader drops to the ground. Kate gets up and walks away, back to her car. She drives home.


	9. Episode 84

**QUICK SWEEP**

Kaitlyn has succeeded in assassinating the leader of the God's Witnesses and has also sent an application for an academy but a law enforcement agency noticed her file. They call her about an offer they have to make her a cop without needing to go to an academy. Meanwhile the United States has discovered that someone beat them to their operation that included the assassination of the God's Witness leader. The U.S. military force called the Death Unit has moved in to Warwick to begin hunting and destroying the forces of darkness in the area. Neither the Slayers or the Death Unit know of each other. The Unit performs a few operations, killing demons and vampires. Kate and Shawn go out together in a nightly patrol of Chester, which now has activity of vampires. Faith and May Lin go out to cover the town of Florida. While patrolling, Kaitlyn and Shawn run after a vampire that flees into the rear of the Chester Plaza. They stop and watch as a team of five military men shoot it to death. They spot Kaitlyn and Shawn and run closer. Kate draws her gun and Shawn vamps out. They surround Shawn and go to kill him but Kate quickly explains that he is ok and that he has a soul. They have a short verbal confrontation and Kaitlyn decides to say she is a Vampire Slayer. They lower their weapons as the Death Unit leader gets confirmation from headquarters. They come out and they explain what they are doing. For now, the slayers and Death Unit remain allies and fight demons and vampires together.


	10. Episode 85

**WAR ZONE**

The end of days is coming, and every side of the war is preparing to win. Enraged over the constant interference from the slayers, the God's Witness terrorists have decided to load up and invade Maybrook to destroy the slayers. Meanwhile the slayers and the Death Unit have allied themselves together to destroy the cultists. Kate has been taking a test to prove she doesn't need to go to an Academy to be a cop. She completes the test. Now they have to decide. Willow calls Kaitlyn on her cell phone and says that Spike and Shawn found out the cult army is going to attack tomorrow. They need to set up for a battle at the site where the cult will come out from. They know that the cult will travel under the ground to avoid interference by police. The slayers plan to cut them off, catching them off guard. Kaitlyn speeds home and gathers everyone together. Shawn explains that the cult army contains nearly 6,000 members, that doesn't count any vampires or demons. Kaitlyn then announces her plan. She tells Max to get set up. She then says to the leader of the Death Unit to get his team together and prepare for war. Brian then says he will get his friends which some are part of the gang. The slayers get ready and go to sleep for a good rest because tomorrow at the battle begins. The next day Kate and the others drive to Tuxedo Park, which is where the cult army must pass through to get to Maybrook. They get ready and then a rumbling noise is heard in the distance.

Giles, "Oh lord, here they come, get ready!"

Then about fifty gang cars pull up to the open field and road way, hundreds of gangsters come out, armed with AK47's rocket launchers and other weapons. They are set to fight. Two hundred gangsters have arrived on scene. Then more cars pull up with sixty gangsters and Brian. The Death Unit arrives and they wait.

Shawn goes over to Kaitlyn, "Jeez. You do know these are Crips _**and**_ Bloods, correct?"

Kaitlyn responds while setting up her weapons, "Uh huh."

Shawn walks away, "We're so dead."

Then after 45 minutes, a massive army runs toward them from the distance. The cult army is here and the battle begins. The Death Unit fires rockets into the crowds and kill off the first lines of the cult army. They keep running at the slayers and their allies. The Crips, Bloods and NFO gangs open fire and the war starts. As both sides lose fighters, the cult starts using magicks to kill off mass amounts of the slayer's allies. Kaitlyn faces the crowds of cult terrorists and vampires still running at them and her eyes glow orange. They switch over to a glowing purple and she lets go the energy and the army of God's Witnesses fly backward and are killed in an explosion. Kaitlyn drops to the ground, fainted. Willow gets Kate to safety. A half hour later, the war is over. The NFO is dead. The God's Witness army is dead. The Death Unit is dead. The Crips remain but have taken heavy losses. The slayers are also alive. They all go home. Kate is still fainted and resting at home. Spike is wounded but will heal. Shawn is fine. Willow is also fine. Giles was not at the battle so he is okay. Faith also is injured but fine as well. May Lin has a fractured arm. Brian is injured but okay. Max is okay but has some cuts and bruises. Xander has a broken leg.


	11. Episode 86

**OFFICER SLAYER**

Kaitlyn has passed the New York State test for becoming a police officer and is now an official Street Crimes Officer, who has the full authority of normal police, plus the allowance to search, arrest or interrogate suspects without legalized permission. She also can carry a firearm, legally. Now that Kate is a cop, she can go into police files to find information about vampire or demon activity. She still wonders how she got this job, why normal channels weren't needed. Kate is driving her normal car which now has police sirens and integrated strobe lights, when she pulls over a car. She walks up and the people inside look at her in fear. They are vampires that just robbed a gas station, and they know she is the slayer. Kaitlyn pulls them out and fights them and dusts them. Meanwhile, Shawn is walking around town and finds a demon that is 4 inches tall. He stares as it for a few minutes and it stares back. He steps on it. Willow is still finding new info on bizarre attacks on people, since she is a med student at Arden Hill Hospital. She reports to Giles on her lunch break about a person that claims they were attacked by leprechauns.

Spike and Shawn head out to find these leprechauns all the while, Spike complaining that leprechauns don't exist, "You know how many times I've searched for the end of a rainbow to find a leprechaun and found nothing in my lifetime?"

Shawn responding, "Ah, come on, maybe we'll get a lifetime supply of skittles."

Spike, "I think that spell a bit back messed with your head."

Kate meanwhile is doing her job and dusts some more vampires and runs one down with her car. It is decapitated and dusts. Shawn and Spike go to the house where the person lived that was attacked.

Before walking in Shawn eats a couple skittles from his pocket, Spike knocking the baggy away, "Pay attention you dumb wit." and they go in and find a short green man.

Spike yells, "Bloody hell, it's a god damn Irishmen!, he's a tiny little bugger isn't he?"

Shawn, "I'll believe that when my shit turns purple and tastes like rainbow sherbert."

The leprechaun runs yelling that you have to catch him if you want his gold. Spike runs after but,

Shawn stands there and throws a chair, knocking out the leprechaun, "I'm to damn lazy to chase his ass down."

Shawn says they wait for it to wake up. The leprechaun wakes up and they threaten it by vamping out and the leprechaun faints and wakes up a few minutes later. He faints again and Spike, getting angry, snaps it's neck and leaves.

Shawn, "Oh come on...skittles!"


	12. Episode 87

**SCARAB SCABIES**

School is over and Kaitlyn will be graduating soon. Giles returns from work as the librarian and tells how there is a scabies outbreak in Kaitlyn's school. The next day, Giles calls Kaitlyn to tell that a kid just had a huge scabies parasite rip out of his skin and run away. 911 was called, but Kaitlyn already knew due to her police scanner. She responds to the call and arrives as paramedics place the kid in an ambulance. Kaitlyn goes to the scene and blood is everywhere. Other students claim the bug fled out the window. It was large, like the size of a computer mouse. Kate calls Willow and says a kid is on the way and a large scabie ripped through the patient. Willow says she'll respond and prepare for the kid to check him out. Scabies are nearly microscopic and can't possibly grow that large. The next day two more kids have the same crisis. Kate again responds and decides to search the building and sees one run down the basement. She runs down and finds a colony of them in a massive nest of webbing. She runs as they spot her and throws a flash grenade at them to slow them down. She gets away and orders that the school is evacuated. People run as thousands of Egyptian Scarabs take over the hallways. Willow arrives and detects a demonic presence in the building. She works on a materialization spell and Kaitlyn runs back in the save a kid. The scarabs come together to form one massive scarab. It is a huge killer beetle and Kate gets the kid out as the thing tears through the roof. Police open fire but the beetle is too large to have a damaging effect. Willow and Kaitlyn run around back to kill it without anyone seeing them use powers. They splatter it with blasts of energy and it is gone. The whole surrounding area is covered in beetle slime.


	13. Episode 88

**THE ANCIENT SECRETS**

Willow continues to try and research information about doomsday. Giles works with her as they try to decrypt info. Meanwhile Kate and May Lin go out patrolling and they chase a vampire into the forest. They end up fighting a nest of vampires. They finish and start to continue their walk and they spot bright lights in the trees and few hundred feet back. Kate and May Lin watch as the light gets brighter as a doorway opens. Then four beings appear and hover toward them. To their surprise, the aliens have returned. They stand there as the beings hover closer. Kaitlyn goes to speak but the alien cuts her off and says that it has brought vital information to the slayers but it can only be viewed by Kaitlyn herself. The alien also gives a USB flash drive to Kate and says give it to the charmed one. It contains all the info on when the disastrous Armageddon will occur and what may happen. To prevent any change in the time line of the future, the aliens refuse to give the EXACT info on what WILL happen on that day. The aliens leave and Kate and May Lin wave goodbye, with a shocked look on their faces. They head back to Kaitlyn's house and May Lin gives Willow the new info drive from the aliens. Kaitlyn goes up in her room and activates the device the aliens gave her. A projected image of an alien appears and it explains that Kate will be the one that will fight the final battle. She alone must use her special powers when the galaxies line up. This is her sacrifice.


	14. Episode 89

**PIMP DADDY PRIUS**

Lately a lot of vampires have been appearing in the Newburgh area and all the cemeteries in that area have been cleared out. Spike goes to Newburgh and finds out that there is a prostitution house where female vampires act as normal humans to attract people inside where they can turn them to vampires. He returns back and tells them and Faith immediately wants to go in and kill them all. Spike says he stayed for a bit and found out there is a pimp vampire. His name is Prius and he is from 912 AD. He started the brothel and he has a special item that is necessary to return all the victims of this plot back to being human, including the vampire prostitutes. They need to get in and find out where Prius lives. Faith walks up stairs and calls Kate to follow. She explains that they can pose as prostitute vampires and get in and find out info. Kate is hesitant and says she is not a slut. Faith convinces her to come too by saying you don't have to do anyone, just go to find info from the vampire prostitutes. One more problem. Vampires can not only sense when a slayer is near, but they can sense if you are human too. Faith says she has that covered and they leave. Faith drives out with Kaitlyn and they arrive. Faith with no problem takes off her jacket, revealing a more 'sexy' outfit but Kaitlyn is getting annoyed with this plan. Faith says at least wear a low-cut tank top or something to seem slutty, but Kate is very annoyed now and takes off her hoody and they go in. Faith sprays herself and then Kate with a scent that deflects vampire smell capabilities. They go in and a drunk guy starts to hit on Kate. She grabs his hand off her and snaps all his fingers on that hand. They go and listen in as two vampires talk about how 'hot' Prius is and they enter the conversation and ask if they even have met him. They say once and Kaitlyn asks if anyone knows where he hides out. They say at a bar on South Market Street. Faith and Kaitlyn can smell the crack and weed on the two vampires. They leave and Kaitlyn trips the guy she had snapped the fingers of and they walk out. They head over to a bar on the street and go in. They walk around and ask if there is anyone named Prius there. A guy says he lives up stairs. The two of them go up and fight the powerful vampire and finally kill him. They find the urn that contains the souls of turned prostitute customers and the vampires themselves. They all return to human and Kate and Faith go home.


	15. Episode 90

**DESPERATE MEASURES**

Kate is driving home from shopping and has her adopted son Matt with her. On the way, a car follows them down the highway. Kaitlyn notices armed men in the car and she speeds up. The car chases and opens fire. Kaitlyn attempts to get away and gets up to 130 mph as the car falls behind but a helicopter with the God's Witness watchtower symbol on it chases in. It fires at her as they try to out run it. She speeds by a State Trooper and he moves in to pull her over. Kate heads under a tunnel and out and the cop pulls up from behind and she pulls over. He comes out angry and doesn't let Kate say she is a cop and demands she gets out. She does and he grabs a gun from her rear holster and she says she is a cop but he plays the old, I've heard that before crap.

Hearing a helicopter, Kate yells, "DOWN!"

She dives out of the way and drags the Trooper with her as the cultists blow up the cop car. Kate opens fire on the helicopter's missile compartments and blows up the helicopter. Then a black SUV pulls up and cultists jump out and shoot at Kaitlyn. She dives into her own car grabbing Matt and jumping out the other side. They fire into the car and two more ambush SUV's appear and more cult terrorists open fire. Kaitlyn is surrounded and is holding baby Matt in her one arm while she fires her MP5 at the cultists with the other. They fire and Kaitlyn uses her Shao Lin Monk powers and blasts away one SUV. They surround her, guns pointed and demand she give up Matt. The Trooper she saved runs out from the ditch and opens fire, killing two cult terrorists and the distraction allows Kaitlyn to press her alert button. She remembered that if she was ever in need of help she could press the button and they would come to save her. She throws it into the woods nearby. She with one hand fights off the cultists and kicks two away while using one as a body shield for her and Matt. The Trooper is killed by cultists and Kate keeps fighting anyway. Then a second helicopter flies in firing at her. More cult SUV's pull up and Kaitlyn is well out numbered and tired. Then two laser blasts blow up the helicopter and two more blow up the SUV's. A triangular UFO blasts by and flies upward into the sky and a second comes down firing small lasers at the cultists. Kate hijacks a terrorist SUV and speeds off with Matt as her old car is blown up by the terrorists. The triangular UFO flies by again, vaporizing the rest of the terrorists. The two UFOs disappear. Kate makes it home. A few days later, Kaitlyn goes to the funeral of the State Trooper that died when trying to save Kaitlyn.


End file.
